


Diary of the Undead

by Mitzi



Category: Dracula - Stoker
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzi/pseuds/Mitzi





	Diary of the Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



LUCY WESTENRA’S JOURNAL  

13 October. - They have left poor Lucy all alone. Even Mina is gone! I shall surely die without her. There is nothing to do in this wretched tomb. I cannot go hunting yet  for I am too weak. The Prince left me some nourishment, but soon I must hunt. The Prince. All he wanted was my Mina. They will be reunited soon. I can feel his excitement. I hope our Valiant Warriors run a stake through his heart and cut off his head. Like they did to me.

13 October. Later. - My dreams are haunted by images of much greater terror I ever thought could exist. The Prince grabbed my head by the hair and shook it! Like I was a rag doll. I know now that he had to do that to get rid of the horrid garlic in my mouth. What would he have done if those monsters had sown my lips together? He grabbed my head and shook it until all the garlic was gone. Then he placed my head to its rightful place and poured his own blood where my head and neck connected  then he waited. When I came to it was nearly dawn and he had to leave me soon after he gave me some of his blood. His boxes of earth are in Carfax Abbey, very close to my darling Doctor's Lunatic Asylum. He does not realise that I know this, but when I drank from him I saw horrible things. Things from his past. He is a monster.

14 October. - Will I need the soil of my homeland with me if I ever decide to travel? The Prince brought 50 boxes of dirt with him. I most certainly will not sleep in mud!

15 October. - I must go hunting tonight. The Prince taught me to feed only of the poor and unwanted souls whom no one will miss. That is truly beneath me, but alas, I fear he is right. I am alone and awfully lonely. I wish Mina would return soon.

15 October. Later. - I feel morose now. My existence is futile without a companion. All alone in the world. Poor little rich girl. The life I took to feed myself was insignificant. She was a sad homeless woman who wandered too close to my resting place. But how her blood revived me! I want to share this with Mina.

31 October. The Prince is in haste. I can sense that he is worried that he will not get to his castle in time. Why is he so worried? He is the most powerful being in the world, surely.

6 November. - The Prince is dead. I felt it in my sleep. Mina will return home soon. I wonder if I am the only one of my kind in the whole world now that the Brave Men have murdered the Prince.

16 November. - Mina is back. I have been waiting for her return every night now. She looks so delicate. I want to talk with her, but I fear she would be frightened by me and tell her Valiant protectors that I am still undead. Oh, my poor Quincey. The Prince's loyal gypsies slayed him. All the suffering and death Mina has been through. My poor darling!

18 November. - Mina brought white roses to my tomb today. I heard her cry. How I wanted to hold her, to comfort her!

26 November. - I have watched Mina every night now. Her life is so domestic and uneventful. She takes care of the house while Jonathan goes to work. She does her wifely duties without a word of complain. She lets Jonathan have his way with her. But she is not happy, oh, the things I could show her! I'm growing faster and stronger every day. I think my powers would be even more magnificent if they had not cut my head off. Miserable Men of God. Arthur is drowning his sorrow to work, he is no longer any fun. His estate is crumbling around him, but no one realises it. And my sweet Doctor Jack, he goes to the bottle of morphine too often. I fear for him.

26 November. Later. - I have discovered new powers: I can control people’s thoughts and command animals to do my bidding.

30 November. - I have noticed that even my blood has powers. When I fed on another homeless woman last night I decided to see if I could heal wounds like the Prince did with me. I bit my wrist and allowed two small drops to fall on the bite marks on my victim's neck. Within seconds the small holes were gone! I don't have to resort to the unwanted anymore; I can now hunt people worthy of my status. I can also control the weather as easily as I can control the minds of human beings and animals.

MINA HARKER'S JOURNAL

10 December. - I visited dear Lucy's tomb again. It fills me with sadness, but I miss my friend, my love. I feel her presence still in the tomb. It is like she is not really dead. What I would give to have her here with me! Jonathan has become distant and cold. Lord Godalming is rarely seen by any of us. The grief, I fear, will destroy a good man. Doctor Seward puts up a carefree and happy appearance, but he cannot fool me. He lost the one woman he loved twice. First when Lucy accepted Lord Godalming's proposal and again when she died. He is too fond of morphine. Morphine will be his ruin if he keeps seeking comfort from it. Professor van Helsing has returned home, but will join us for Christmas. He is the only one of us who seems to be unharmed by the horrible events. I envy his attitude to life: life is too precious to waste it by lingering in the past. I wish I were more like him.

LUCY WESTENRA’S JOURNAL  

15 December. - The world is preparing for Christmas. The streets are full of people even after dark. Hunting is so easy this time of the year. I wish it were always Christmas. I spied on Jonathan tonight. He was buying Mina a Christmas gift from a very respectable jeweller. I did not see what he got, but Mina will surely love it. Whatever it is.

20 December. - I have realised that Mina is the only thing I miss from my mortal life. I want to be with her, forever. On my deathbed I sent her away to join her beloved Jonathan, because I did not want her to see me like that, but I was wrong. I wanted her to be there, I needed her. I still need her.

24 December. - I went to see Arthur tonight. Well, I looked through the windows of the parlour where he was entertaining his guests. They were all there: Jonathan, my sweet Doctor Seward and Professor van Helsing, who is still as mad as he was when he took care of me. And of course my Mina, more beautiful than ever in a flowing green dress. Her hair on a neat bun, tied with a black ribbon. They had dinner and exchanged small gifts. Jonathan gave Mina a silver locket. Her eyes filled with tears as she opened it. I wanted so much to comfort her. And I did.

MINA HARKER'S JOURNAL

25 December. - I am a vampire. I am dead, but undead. My sweet Lucy came for me last night. How I had missed her! Tonight I woke up in her arms. There will be no more death, only love. She has gone to deliver a note to Jonathan saying that I am gone, for good, and that he should not worry. She will also retrieve the locket Jonathan gave me as a Christmas gift. There is a beautiful portrait of Lucy inside and I do not wish to part with it. All else I can live without.

 


End file.
